


Brooklyn Animal Rescue

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Shelter, Avengers Tower, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Everybody is happy and nothing hurts yay, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, Puppies, and all is right with the world, in which steve and bucky adopt a puppy, plus a special BONUS SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has some promotional work to do at Brooklyn Animal Rescue, and Bucky tags along. They are absolutely not there to get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Animal Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/post/83983775649/beaularbear-clintkates-steve-and-bucky-going), the story coming from the original post from [clintkates](http://buckybarnes.co.vu/post/83347753442) and the bonus scene coming from [beaularbear](http://beaularbear.tumblr.com/post/83353708986/clintkates-steve-and-bucky-going-to-an-animal)'s added comment.

“We’re not here to get a dog,” Steve said, for possibly the nineteenth time that morning. Bucky rolled his eyes as he leaned his shoulder against the wall in the front lobby and tied his hair into a short ponytail.

“I know that,” Bucky replied, shifting to press his back against the wall instead. He folded his arms across his chest and Steve took a seat in one of the stiff waiting chairs.

“I’m here for a quick promotional… something for the shelter, and then we’ll leave,” Steve explained, again, and Bucky nodded dramatically.

“You’ll go, take your pictures with the sad animals, I’ll wait out here, you’ll come out, we’ll go get some overpriced coffee,” Bucky recited. Steve smiled at him and reached over to pat his hand.

“Exactly,” Steve said. Bucky moved to lean over him and kiss him, maybe pull him over to the bathroom _real_ quick, but the woman in charge chose that moment to re-enter the lobby. Bucky slid away, back against the wall again, and Steve stood.

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” the woman greeted him, holding out her hand to him. Steve took it and shook, smiling winningly at her. “I’m Lana Singh. Welcome to Brooklyn Animal Rescue.”

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you, Ms. Singh,” Steve said, and the woman almost melted. Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as Steve motioned to him. “This is Sergeant James Barnes.”

“Pleasure,” Bucky said, trying to inject as much charm into his voice as he could as he shook Lana’s hand. She still seemed more interested in Steve, but Bucky supposed that couldn’t be helped at this point. “You can call me Bucky.”

“And you can call me Steve,” Steve added, and Lana smiled.

“Then you can both call me Lana,” she instructed, and they both smiled at her. Lana motioned behind the counter, swinging the divider up. “Capt- Steve, if you would come with me, please.” Lana turned towards the door she had come through. “Phuong!”

A woman stuck her head through the door not moments later, grinning when she saw Steve and Bucky standing there. She moved so she was standing in the doorway. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Steve and Bucky said together, and she laughed.

“Phuong, can you please show Sergeant Barnes around while I work with Captain Rogers?” Lana asked, and the new woman nodded, her short, black hair bobbing around her face. She stepped aside to allow Lana to walk through, and Steve followed her after pausing to wave to Bucky. Phuong smiled at Bucky when they were gone, stepping forward to shake his hand.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes, I’m Phuong Dao,” she said, and Bucky shook her hand right back.

“Hi, Ms. Dao,” Bucky said, trying his smile on her instead, and she blushed, just like they used to in the old days. “You can call me Bucky.”

She dropped his hand and smiled widely at him. “Okay, Bucky, I’ll show you around the center. You can just follow me.”

“Lead the way,” Bucky said, and Phuong led him through a side door into a large room full of kennels and barking dogs. Bucky peered in one cage as they passed.

“These are most of the dogs we have on site,” Phuong informed him, walking at a slower pace than average to allow Bucky time to look. “Over here are the older dogs, the young dogs, and then here’s the puppies.” Bucky came to a halt at one of the cages, staring into it. Phuong noticed his preoccupation and paused beside him. “These are our sicker puppies. They require more care.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky said, and the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

“Bucky?” Steve called out when he reached the lobby and found it empty. He glanced towards the bathroom door, but it was open and the bathroom light was off. He frowned, then spun around when a voice behind him said his name.

“Captain Rogers?” the woman from earlier inquired - Phuong, he thought her name was. “Are you looking for Bucky?”

“I am,” Steve answered hesitantly. The woman smiled.

“He’s in the back,” Phuong told him, motioning for him to follow. Steve tailed her through the side door, through a pathway lined with kennels full of dogs, to a small pen area in the back. Inside the pen, Bucky was sitting, cross-legged, on the ground, playing with a puppy with little puppy teething rings. Steve sighed.

“Bucky…” Steve began, but Bucky just turned around, and the look on his face made his words fall away. Bucky reached around and lifted the puppy, then turned again, holding the animal out to Steve. Steve hesitated, then took the puppy from Bucky. He shut his eyes when he saw it only had three legs. When he opened his eyes, Bucky was looking up at him with wide blue eyes, and the puppy with big hazel ones. Steve sighed.

“Goddamnit,” Steve murmured half-heartedly, and Bucky stood and embraced him, leaving room between their chests for the little puppy.

“You can name her,” Bucky allowed, stepping back, straightening up, squaring his shoulders.

“Jamie,” Steve stated, after a moment, and Bucky took the puppy back, holding her up to his face. He was grinning like anything, and Steve smiled despite himself.

“Jamie, you’re coming home with us,” Bucky said, one flesh hand and one metal hand gently holding the puppy up, careful around her three limbs. Steve reached out and scratched Jamie’s soft little head.

“What kind of dog is she?” Steve asked, and Bucky shrugged.

“We think she’s part-Boston Terrier, part-Cocker Spaniel,” Phuong spoke up, and Bucky smiled.

“She’s a mutt like you,” Bucky joked, and Steve smacked his arm.

“You’re the real mutt here,” Steve said, tapping Bucky’s metal elbow, and Bucky rolled his eyes before tucking Jamie against his chest, taking special care to make sure the six-inch animal had plenty of room.

“If you come with me, we can help you to adopt her,” Phuong told them, and Bucky followed her straight to the front lobby, Steve at his heels.

* * *

_(bonus scene)_

“Bucky?” Steve called out once the elevator doors opened on their floor in Avengers Tower. He stepped in, and the doors slid shut behind him with hardly a sound. Jamie didn’t run in and start nipping at his ankles, Bucky didn’t throw an apron at him and demand spaghetti and meatballs like he used to make. He frowned. “You home?”

“In here,” Bucky shouted back, and Steve followed his voice to their kitchen, where Bucky was crowded around their sink with Tony Stark, both sets of hands in the soapy water filling the sink.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked slowly. He shrugged his jacket off and slung it over the back of a kitchen chair.

“I’m showing Barnes how to clean your dog’s new prosthetic,” Tony explained, and Steve came up between them, finally seeing Jamie in the sink. Bucky lifted her up, wrapped her in a towel, and offered her to Steve. Steve took her, dried her off, and held her up, allowing the towel to slip away.

“Stark, what have you done?” Steve said, trying not to laugh. Jamie whined, her paws all kicking in the air, including her brand-new metal prosthesis.

“It’s mainly metal alloy,” Tony explained. “Waterproofed, airtight, flexible like a limb, creases filled to prevent dirt getting in them, the whole nine yards. We can adjust it according to how much more she grows.”

“Thank you, Stark,” Steve said genuinely, inspecting the new limb on the puppy. “I think it’s missing something, though.”

“It’s not missing _anything_ ,” Tony protested, following Steve as he turned and left. Bucky pulled the plug out of the sink and followed them both, a couple steps behind, drying his hands on Jamie’s towel. They followed Steve to his studio, where he set Jamie down on a piece of poster paper on the floor, instructed her to sit, and began checking different jars of paint. Once he found what he seemed to deem a proper shade of red, and ensured the paint was safe and sturdy, he sat down beside Jamie and set to work. Tony and Bucky dragged over two of his stools and took their seats, watching while they waited.

When Steve was done, he gently painted a clear sealant over it, then held her up to Bucky. Bucky took her, looked down at her arm, and smiled.

“She needed the star to match,” Steve explained, and Bucky shook his head.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky teased. Tony reached in and took Jamie.

“We’re going to go get her a snack or something while you do... whatever it is you do,” Tony said. “Not for innocent puppy eyes. I’m sure Nat wants to see her again, and-”

“Just go, Stark,” Steve interrupted. Tony waved the hand not holding Jamie.

“Sure, sure,” he said, and, as he was almost out the door, paused to add, “Just don’t do it Jamie-style.”

He shut the door behind him, and Steve tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Bucky scowled.

“We’re not going to do it any style if you-”

“Lighten up,” Steve said, pressed his lips to Bucky’s temple. “We can do it any way you want.”

“I hate you,” Bucky said, standing, “And I’m going to go play with the dog.”

He shrieked when Steve tackled him to the floor, knocking out a jar of blue paint and sending it spreading all over the floor, and Jamie barked from the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up Brooklyn Animal Rescue. Also, I've adopted two dogs, and it's not a whole lot like what I described, but who cares. Steve and Bucky and a puppy, holy shit on a shingle, who cares because it's so awesome.
> 
> Also, since Seb Stan's eyes are blue, I made Bucky's eyes blue. But, since comics!Bucky has hazel eyes, I made the puppy's eyes hazel.
> 
> I'm sorry this one isn't as funny as the others; it's more sweet, I guess. I have a couple funny ones ready to be written, though, so hang tight.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
